Just Wait, It'll All Work Out
by MadameDegrassi96
Summary: Its my own twist on their relationship. doesn't always follow the show.


Running.

It was what I did to get my anger, and stress out. This run, I was thinking of Eric, like I have been for the past few days. Err, I'm sorry, _Mr. Daniels_, I should say considering he's a teacher. I didn't think of him as my teacher considering I met him before hand, it didn't really faze me, but it was still a problem at hand. I didn't even understand my feelings for him but I knew they were there, I mean how could I not? They were pretty noticeable.

As I finished my run, I decided to go to Baze's instead of going to Cate's. I wasn't feeling like World War III. I stopped at the burnt down bar first, and a lot of recent memories went through my mind. When I met my grandfather, served my teacher a drink, played darts with said teacher, and then went on an adventure to the ocean.

I finally made my way up the stairs, and heard Baze's voice.

"Baze, I'm home!" I walked over to my bed, and plopped down, I checked my phone for anything to distract me from the rest of the day, but there were no texts.

"Oh, come here! I want you to meet our new roommate, he just moved in today."

I was slightly curious so I walked up to where I heard his voice, and I swear my heart was beating loud against my chest. I placed my hand on my necklace, so it looked non chalet, but I was truly feeling my heart.

"Um, it's Mr. Daniels." I said, even though it was an obvious fact. I looked him up and down, and realized that he does look a little older. Definitely not 16.

I sighed, and turned to walk away, when Baze lightly caught my arm.

"Lux, do you think you'll be okay alone tonight? Or you can go over to Cate's? I'm going over to Emma's." I nodded, but quickly added.

"I'll go to Cate's ergo, leave the left over's alone so that I can eat before I go over. I don't need another Cate attempted dinner."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, I avoided looking at Eric as I made my way to the bathroom to take a shower.

As soon as I got out, I went to the fridge, and pulled out left over's and stuck it in the micro wave. I realized that Baze was already gone, and I need to hurry and eat.

I heard a noise, and out of instinct I looked up and saw him. The one I'd been obsessing over for too long. I sighed, and walked towards the door, to hear my phone beeping. I turned to see I forgot it, and picked it up. In it, there was a text from Cate:

**Tonight would be a good night to stay with Baze - - Cate. **

I sighed, and closed my phone. Tonight would be seriously awkward. I quietly made my way to my bed, and closed the curtain, hoping he wouldn't hear me, and just leave me alone. But what scared me most? The little voice in my head that hoped he would hear me, and want to talk to me. I shook away the thought, and decided to do my homework. I took out my English home work, and couldn't help but groan at how confusing this was. I was interrupted by a light knock on the wall. I looked up to see the man who I was trying to avoid.

I looked back down, and threw my pencil on the floor, and just looked at it for a minute.

"Need help?" I looked at him questionably.

"With your homework." He answered my look. I nodded and he mistook that as me wanting help. I sighed as he sat next to me, and looked at my book.

"I can't do this."

"Sure you can."  
"No, I can't do this," I pointed between ourselves.

"I can't sit next to you like this and pretend nothing is wrong! I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for you, I just can't." I got up, and ignored his calls. I guess going to Cate's wouldn't be a good idea, so I went for another run. I felt my phone vibrate, and I looked to see it was a text from Minnesota. I rolled my eyes, and sat on the ground, once I got to the park. I ignored the call, and sat there, thinking of everything. The ground was such a beautiful green, and it shined with a glow you only see in pictures. It was sticky with dew, but that didn't stop me from laying on it. I looked up at the sky, to see it was a dark grey. The clouds were blurring in the moonlight, and I realized that I have never seen anything more beautiful. I wanted to touch them, and feel the cottony feeling that they look to be made of, but if there is one thing that I have learned, nothing is ever what it appears to be in the naked eye. It's always more beautiful, or too ugly on the inside. It's never quite what it seems, unless you're one of those fake people who are shallower than anyone could guess. Maybe everyone is secretly trying to be someone else. I surely know that I do sometimes.


End file.
